Existe-il vraiment ?
by Elodie.SR
Summary: Avec les 100 les journées ne sont jamais sans problème, aujourd'hui, un nouveau blessé par les terriens mais pas n'importe qui : Clarke frappé à l'épaule par une lance lors de sa partie de chasse avec Finn et Miller. Les réactions de Bellamy et Finn n'étonnent pas le camp, car tout le monde sait qu'entre ces trois-là un triangle amoureux s'est formé…Mais existe-il vraiment ?


_ BELLAMY ! Hurla la voix de Miller quand celui-ci passa les portes du camp, Bellamy sortit de la tente où Raven travaillait sur les balles avec cette dernière et Jasper, il courut vers Miller afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait quand il arriva devant lui il aperçut à l'arrière Finn portant Clarke qui avait son haut trempé par le sang, le sien….

_ Que s'est-il passé bordel ? s'écria Bellamy dans la peur de voir sa plus proche alliée dans la douleur.

_ Nous chassions tranquillement et avions remarqué un cerf quand un terrien est apparu de nulle part et nous a attaqués je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui tirer dessus, expliqua Miller tout en se dirigeant avec les autres à bord du vaisseau qui servait d'infirmerie. Finn posa Clarke sur la table où il avait été autrefois et se recula laissant sa place près d'elle à Octavia et Raven qui lui retirèrent son haut la laissant avec simplement son soutien-gorge, Miller détourna le regard contrairement à Finn qui l'avait déjà vu et Bellamy qui gardait son regard sur le visage de Clarke.

_ Vous lui avez retirée la lance ? Demanda Raven à Finn

_ Après qu'elle été touché elle a dit à Miller de la lui retiré rapidement sans explications.

_ Laquelle d'entre vous deux va s'occuper d'elle ? Demanda Bellamy inquiet en regardant les deux filles présentent, sa sœur et Raven.

_ Raven va s'en occuper, répondu Octavia surprenant la concernée.

_ Quoi ? Je ne sais même pas quoi faire ! Clarke ta appris comment soigner une personne, tu es son apprenti depuis deux semaines ! Tout ce que je sais je l'ai vu faire quand elle sauvé la vie de Finn ! S'exclama Raven, elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de Clarke, peur de faire une erreur.

_ Je sais mais je ne pourrai pas…c'est pas n'importe qui mais Clarke…gémit Octavia en pleurant, son frère s'approcha d'elle et serra son épaule avec l'une de ses mains.

_ Et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle elle ta pris comme apprenti, elle te fait confiance O, c'est à toi de l'aider, murmura Bellamy.

_ Mais si je commets une erreur…

_ D'accord je vais le faire, la lance a été retirée donc il ne reste qu'à désinfecter la plaie et la recoudre, si Octavia me dit comment faire alors ça devrait allée, dit Raven en fixant le frère et la sœur, les deux approuvèrent mais Finn rétorqua :

_ Et si tu le fais mal ?!

_ Ferme là Spacewalker ! Si tu l'avais protégé elle ne serait pas sur cette table ! S'écria Bellamy en direction de son plus grand ennemi dans le camp, il le détestait pour avoir joué avec Clarke. Finn fit un pas vers Bellamy en serrant ses poings ce que remarquèrent les autres personnes à côtés de lui, Miller agit en premier et avec Jasper ils attrapèrent Finn par les bras avant de le sortir du vaisseau. Une fois le silence revenu, les deux filles se placèrent à côté de Clarke prêt à la soigner.

_ Je m'occuperai de faire les points, notre mère était couturière, dit Bellamy à Raven.

_ Faisons comme cela.

Deux heures plus tard, Bellamy venait de finir les points de sutures devant le regard fier de sa sœur O et impressionné de Raven, Finn qui avait fini par revenir dans la tente fixait l'homme le plus âgé des 100 avec dégout et colère. Finn Collins était jaloux, n'importe qui pouvait le voir, il aurait voulu être à la place de Bellamy qui se trouvait assis à côté de la fille qu'il aimait, pour lui, Bellamy jouait avec elle et ses sentiments.

Une demi-heure après, Clarke commença à reprendre connaissance, tous étaient autour d'elle, attendant son réveil, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première personne qu'elle vu fut Octavia qui lui souriait grandement avec Raven derrière elle.

_ Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Griffin ! s'exclama Octavia, contente de voir que tu vas bien, tu peux nous remercier Raven et moi, et mon cher frère qui s'est occupé de tes points ! Dit-elle en riant faisant sourire davantage Clarke qui lui serra la main.

Clarke essaya de se relever afin de s'assoir mais une main forte la recoucha directement en douceur, le visage de la personne était plongé dans l'ombre à cause de la nuit qui s'était couché. Mais Clarke reconnu la main aussi forte et douce qu'elle était, elle sourit avant de serrer la main de l'homme et de l'embrasser sur la paume. Ce geste étonna les personnes dans la salle excepté l'homme à qui appartenait la main qui souriait tendrement à Clarke.

_ Bellamy, murmura Clarke.

Finn au fond de la salle recula d'un pas choqué, Raven le regarda et lui fit signe de quitter le vaisseau, ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de faire une scène. Mais Finn resta à sa place, défiant son ex-petite-amie du regard, il désirait entendre ce qu'allait dire Bellamy croyant que ce-dernier se préparait à la disputer pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, murmura-t-il à son oreille, seules Octavia et Raven l'entendirent étant les plus proches, Finn marcha dans leur direction souhaitant savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne partirai plus à la chasse, promis.

_ Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, dit Bellamy en jetant un œil sur Finn ce que Clarke remarqua.

_ Finn n'est pas responsable de ma blessure Bellamy, ni Miller, aucun de nous trois n'avions vu le terrien.

Finn lâcha un sourire triomphant en entendant les mots de Clarke, mais le perdit bien vite en apercevant Bellamy rapproché son visage de celui de sa princesse. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Finn poussa Bellamy loin de Clarke, surprenant cette dernière, et énervant Bellamy, Raven et Octavia.

_ Que comptais-tu faire là Blake ? S'écria Finn en se plaçant devant Clarke. Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Clarke parla à sa place.

_ Il allait m'embrasser Finn, murmura Clarke, elle était fatiguée de ce « triangle amoureux » qui n'existait pas pour elle.

_ J'avais remarqué, il allait profiter de ton état faible pour jouer avec toi comme il n'arrête pas de le faire depuis notre arrivé sur Terre !

_ Espèce de…

_ Bellamy STOP ! Clarke se releva tout en en grimaçant de douleur, Finn se tourna vers elle. Finn ça doit cesser maintenant ! Bellamy ne joue pas avec moi, tu es le seul à avoir joué avec mes sentiments ! Il allait m'embrasser comme le font deux personnes qui sont en couple !

_ QUOI ?! Toi et Bellamy tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Clarke ?! Hurla Finn avec un regard triste et horrifié, perdre la fille qu'il aimait face à Bellamy Blake, il devait rêver ! En ce moment c'est ce qu'il espéra. Cependant Raven et Octavia qui se trouvait en arrière du trio se sourirent, étant déjà au courant pour leur relation, Raven les avait surpris en sortant un jour du vaisseau avec leurs vêtements à l'envers et Octavia…Eh bien, son frère ne pouvait pas lui mentir tout simplement, face à elle il était vraiment un mauvais menteur.

_ Si Finn je suis sérieuse…entre lui et moi cela dure depuis que nous sommes revenus du bunker avec les armes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je le voulais pour surveiller nos arrières sur le pont ? Je ne savais pas qu'il prendrait Raven et Jasper, ce qui fut une bonne chose car c'est Jasper remarqua les terriens dans les arbres. Je suis désolée Finn, sincèrement, mais toi et moi nous ne pouvons êtres qu'amis.

_ Je ne veux pas être ton ami Clarke, j'ai toujours souhaité plus ! Gémit-il n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à leur relation.

_ Merci de penser à moi Collins ! S'exclama Raven blessé par ses mots.

_ Je suis désolé Raven…

_ Tes excuses sont vraiment bidons ! J'ai besoin d'air loin de toi, dit Raven avec une voix tremblotante.

_ Tu es vraiment un con et un idiot Finn ! S'écria Octavia en courant après Raven, sa nouvelle amie.

_ Clarke…

_ Va-t'en Finn s'il te plait, supplia Clarke d'une voix faible et douce en le regardant tristement. Finn quitta le vaisseau et alla se réfugier dans sa tente.

_ Allez princesse je vais te ramener à ma tente où tu passeras la nuit…- elle le regarda choquée – pour dormir bien évidemment.

Clarke ria à ses mots n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

Il était maintenant relativement tard, tout le camp dormait excepté les quatre gardes qui seraient remplacés dans deux heures, le camp était silencieux, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un murmure. Mais dans la tente des leaders, Bellamy et Clarke réveillaient se tenaient dans les bras de l'autre, la jeune femme avait sa tête posée sur la poitrine nue et en sueur - après leurs efforts physiques - du jeune homme qui lui caressait les cheveux distraitement, le silence était paisible.

_ Je t'aime Bellamy Blake…

_ Et je vous aime aussi Clarke Griffin.

Il n'y avait aucun tringle amoureux dans le camp et surtout pas entre les deux leaders et Finn Collins, car Clarke Griffin avait fait son choix il y a tout juste un mois et deux semaines. Enfin, ils n'avaient plus à cacher leur relation, il avait été une torture pour les deux ne pas pouvoir se tenir ou s'embrasser dans la journée devant toutes personnes.

Demain tout serai différent.


End file.
